girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Current events
The purpose of this file Interesting question what "Current events" should be used for. My preference would be to move the current content to the "Community portal" page and use "Current events" to keep track of what's going on with the comic itself. Something like -- :As of March 2008, Gil has fended off an attempted Gil-jacking by Captain Vole and collapsed into the arms (all 5 of them -- remember, Dimo has been partially de-armed) of Da Boyz. They're presumably taking him for repair by Mamma Gkika, whoever and whatever that is. En route to this status, Gil got to give a long oration on how tough it is to be a Wulfenbach. Meanwhile, Agatha has reached the kitchen at Castle Heterodyne, to find there not only a thoroughly intimidated Moloch von Zinzer but also one of the castle's many malevolent personae. Stay tuned to see how this turns out. -- with the idea of updating it monthly or biweekly or something like that, and archiving old entries as they're superseded. Done this way, "Current events" could become the resource for people who want to get caught up on what's been happening with the story while they were away. Might this be a better use for the article? Let's discuss. -- OBG, as usual (during the work day) writing as 128.165.144.60 15:47, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :Sure! Do you think the Community Portal page is too full to add much more? --mnenyver 16:21, 14 March 2008 (UTC) ::I like Graybeard's idea for this page, and I think Othar's Twitter would fit well under Official Resources, and the vote sites can be put with fan links, I think. Maybe with a little note above them saying something like "we're very protective of our status in the TWC and BuzzComix top ten. (Currently 5 in TWC and 4 in Buzz). Help us in our quest to take over #1 by voting! (Plus sketches)" Or some such. Just IMHO. -Evaneyreddeman 16:29, 14 March 2008 (UTC) :::Ees goot, yah? --mnenyver 17:11, 14 March 2008 (UTC) Utility? I'm wondering about the usefulness of this article. I think I was the only adding to it. Maintain, delete, or re-purpose? --mnenyver 14:24, 10 November 2008 (UTC) : I have no interest in maintaining it, and I don't read it (or I would have noticed it was out-of-date). But I note it makes the top twenty on this Wiki, and would probably do better if it was maintained. Argadi 15:34, 10 November 2008 (UTC) Trimming? Seems like this page is getting a little long. At what point to we want to start dropping things off the page, because they are no longer current? I'd say leave the last section or two of volume eight up, and delete the rest. Does anyone concur? -Evaneyreddeman 15:28, 26 January 2009 (UTC) :Should we archive it? And do we want to keep this updated by volume or year? --mnenyver 23:06, 29 January 2009 (UTC) Hmm. I am having fun reading and updating the comics monthly events. I was somewhat expecting that current events would serve as a whats new page. So it would punch things up to not start with pointers to things that are mostly months old. Though I did find out that Phil's B-day comes up first of May. Still it would help to streamline this page and have a single link at the top to the current month of the summary. Rej Maddog 23:23, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Rollback I think I'd like to rollback the latest edit. It's just... not working for me. Feedback? --m 23:34, 27 May 2009 (UTC) : It seems that May 1st is no longer the beginning of the month, either. -- Corgi 03:19, 28 May 2009 (UTC) ::Iz hit accurate? Hit talks like der Kestle, but hit has zum fancy-dancy glowink hyroglyphs on hit und hit looks more like a leg to mine eyez. Are ve all zure hit iz Der Kestle? Dot's a pizton hup above, not a fallink blok lak befor. Altgorl 06:35, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::(trying to keep this on topic) For this file, we should go for the most straightforward interpretation of what appears on the page. In this case, getting squooshed in a very dramatic fashion. --m 16:58, 28 May 2009 (UTC) What's a 'gattles'? a cynical eyebrow Corgi 03:18, 28 May 2009 (UTC) How do you fire a gattling gun? A: You pull the trigger and it gattles. Not all words are in the English language (yet). This should not stop one writing about mad science. the other eyebrow, the inquisitive one--Rej ¤¤? 03:57, 8 June 2009 (UTC) Current Events no longer appearing on front page Which is one way to protect the world from Maddog commentary. There are of course others if the omission was not intentional. Cheers --Rej ¤¤? 04:00, 8 June 2009 (UTC) :Hello - I forget which talk page it was on, but there was discussion of this being rather spoilery for new readers, and that it should at least be behind a click. There's still a link to this page, just not the full text. The space it occupied will be used for Site Index, which - as I recently learned - will help us get this wiki spotlighted. — m (talk) 05:35, 8 June 2009 (UTC)